


Seamos amigos para poder averiguarlo

by edelau



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: AUTORA: MsThing (Hieiandshino), Conversaciones incómodas, D/s, M/M, One Shot, Vicios
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edelau/pseuds/edelau
Summary: Previo al episodio 19 de la segunda temporada, El acosador. Nick y Greg por fin están juntos, pero un error de Greg casi lo arruina todo.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let's be friends so we can make out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610333) by [MsThing (Hieiandshino)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/MsThing). 



> Historia basada en los personajes y situaciones creados por y para la Alliance Atlantis y la CBS. Con ella no se busca ganancia alguna.
> 
> Título basado en la canción _Seamos amigos_ de Emily Osment.
> 
> Gracias a [MarySBarros](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/4171288/MarySBarros), [FerAmayaSnape](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/4795619/FerAmayaSnape) y [Elein88](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/4543824/Elein88) por las correcciones. Cualquier error que pueda quedar, _mea culpa_.

Cuando Nick lo besó, lo primero que Greg pensó fue «por fin». Ya había pasado algún tiempo desde que empezaron todo este _juego_. Con los coqueteos, las torpezas, los sobrenombres cariñosos y los días volviendo a casa solos después de haber salido a tomar algo o a divertirse. Casi dos años. Y Nick seguía sin dar el paso. Y vale, Greg tampoco lo había dado, pero es que había visto a Nick durante algunos casos y lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que era alguien a quien le gustaba tener el control de las cosas. ¿Pero y si Greg hubiera hecho algo y en lugar de resolver esa tensión sexual que había entre ellos solo la jodía?

Todavía podía recordar a esa chica, Kristy... Y como aun habiéndosele sugerido que se fuera a casa, Nick prefirió quedarse y esperar noticias del caso. Las cosas habían empezado a descontrolarse la noche que se había acostado con ella, y luego cuando fue hallada muerta y él se convirtió en uno de los principales sospechosos. Y del mismo modo, podía recordar las consecuencias: Nick pagando el funeral y después procediendo a partirse el culo trabajando para no liarla de nuevo, incluso teniendo en cuenta que era humano y que cualquiera podía tener un desliz.

Y por no hablar de todos esos casos que lo habían tocado tan de cerca... No, Greg prefería sufrir de huevos hinchados durante todo un año, a perder cualquier posibilidad con Nick. El mismo Nick que ahora lo estaba besando, como si quisiera comprarle el desayuno al día siguiente. Que lo estaba besando y lo tenía empotrado contra la pared de su apartamento, con los bordes desiguales de los ladrillos arañándole a través de la ropa y dejando marcas. Gimió ante eso, gimió ante la idea de quitarse la camisa y sentir su piel más áspera de lo habitual. ¿Qué podía decir? A veces le gustaba duro y no le importaba si sus citas le dejaban alguna marca en la piel.

Se pregunta si Nick llegaría a entrar y lo harían por fin en algún rincón de su apartamento, si le compraría el desayuno al día siguiente, tal como sus besos parecían prometerle, o si este sería, sin más, el polvo de una noche. No conocía a nadie que hubiera esperado casi dos años para echar un simple polvo. Aunque si hay algo que se pueda decir de Las Vegas, es que todo allí era posible. Su mente divagó un poco más, pero pronto regresó a la realidad, al abrazo de Nick, a su calidez y su atractivo cuerpo, juntándose más a él, frotando sus erecciones.

Nick deslizó las manos de la cintura de Greg a sus muslos, y el más joven no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué el otro había evitado tocarle el culo, cuando de repente fue aupado. La pared le rascó toda la espalda, haciéndolo gemir con la repentina, pero deliciosa, fricción de los ladrillos, la tela de su camisa y la propia piel de Nick. Asentó las piernas alrededor de su cintura y ¡guau!, ¿sexo semipúblico en su primera vez? Y todos pensando que Nick era del tipo romanticón, Greg estaba impresionado. Y era una lástima que fuera él mismo quien no se sintiera cómodo con la idea de que todos sus vecinos pudieran verle con el culo al aire.

―Creo que... Deberíamos entrar... ―sugirió Greg, preguntándose a continuación si eso no sería apresurar las cosas. Tal vez lo estuvieran haciendo al modo de Tejas y Nick no lo hiciera en la primera cita. Si bien habían venido directos desde el laboratorio y sin unas copas de por medio.

Nick lo miró con las pupilas dilatadas. Greg se estremeció. Lo recorrió con la mirada, deteniéndose en sus tejanos y en el incómodo bulto, que se hizo más notorio cuando Nick volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, sonrió y se lamió los labios. Se _lamió_ los labios que ahora tenía hinchados. Tenía el rostro colorado y su cabello era un puto desastre.

―Joder, me estás matando... ―masculló Greg sin aliento. Tendría que haberle saltado encima el primer día que lo conoció, tal y como había deseado.

―Lo sé... ―respondió Nick. El acento de Tejas aún era evidente incluso después de tantos años viviendo en Las Vegas―. Deberías haber hecho algo antes...

Nick lo besó de nuevo; un choque de labios hinchados.

―Dejándote..., a ti la oportunidad... ―declaró Greg en medio de un beso profundo―. Dándote el control...

Entonces Nick paró de besarlo y se alejó de él.

―¿Qué? ―inquirió. De repente Greg se sentía como un idiota. _Control_. Como en el caso de Lady Heather todavía tan reciente en sus mentes. El mismo caso que le había hecho perder los papeles a Nick. ¿Decir algo sobre control y sumisión, o cualquier cosa por el estilo? Era la manera segura de joder las cosas. Buen trabajo Greg; eres un idiota.

―Yo... ―empezó Greg.

―No me va ese rollo ―lo interrumpió Nick con cierto tono de advertencia en la voz. Mierda, realmente Greg sabía cómo joderla; y no en el buen sentido.

―Lo _sé_ ―dijo. Y se alegró de no sonar tan decepcionado como en realidad se sentía por dentro. A él no le iban mucho esos fetichismos, pero caray si no sonaban excitantes con Nick. Todo sonaba genial con Nick: el Nick de Tejas, el Nick CSI, el Nick agente, el Nick amante del control... Y podría seguir así una vida―. Solo pensé que te sentirías más cómodo si tú dabas el primer paso...

Nick pareció pensarlo un momento y luego apartó la mirada con las orejas tan rojas que parecía que estuvieran ardiendo.

―Eh..., sí. Eso... está bien.

―Escucha ―llamó Greg su atención. Luego se retorció un poco para que Nick se diera cuenta y lo soltara, para poder hablar seriamente. Estar apretados el uno contra el otro, diciéndose cosas serias, era algo que solo funcionaba en la cama; y a veces aun así la cosa se torcía―. Oye, mírame. No tienes que avergonzarte. No hay nada de malo en ello. La vida es una mierda. A ti no te gusta ceder el control y a mí no me gusta que me llamen por todo tipo de nombres en la cama. Todos dibujamos una línea en algún punto. No tenemos que hacer nada que no quieras.

Nick volvió a mirarlo y asintió con la cabeza, antes de inclinarse de nuevo y besarlo, esta vez de forma más dulce. Greg se sentía como si acabara de ganar la lotería. Participó en el roce de labios y lengua, antes de jugar sucio y frotar con sus dedos el bulto de los pantalones de Nick, buscando la cremallera y abriéndola poco a poco, pero sin hacer nada más. Nick suspiró y le lamió el oído, y después se deslizó hacia abajo, hasta su cuello, donde encontró una de las partes erógenas de Greg como si hubiera estado destinado a besarlo allí. Y tal vez lo estaba.

―Abre la puerta ―susurró Nick. Greg sonrió.

―Por fin ―dijo, antes de moverse, abrirla y dejar entrar a Nick en su casa y en su vida; aun si solo fuera por una vez. Y ese fue el último pensamiento coherente de la noche.

Fin


End file.
